


More precious than power

by crimson_queen



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 00:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7459851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimson_queen/pseuds/crimson_queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just read it if you wanna</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It all started when I was 6. I had come out of my room to see mom yelling at a man before slamming the door. Afraid that she would have been mad at me for seeing that I ran back to my room and pretended not to have seen that. However I always wondered who he was. Whenever I asked mom who he was she just said he was a jerk that took up space. I just accepted the fact that she was never going to tell me the truth. But that was also the day that my father disappeared.  When I was 16 I started doing blood tests. It turns out a man named tony stark is my father.  Knowing that I decided to find him. 

"I'm going on a road trip..." I called mom at work. 

"Okay Alecia. Be safe." 

The coold thing was my mom didn't care about much. I got into my car and drove to new York which was not that far away from us. And began my search for my missing link.


	2. She found me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Switching p.o.vs in this chapter

Tony stark pov

I was working at my desk when JARVIS came on and told me there was a snaffu taking place at my front door. 

"Sir, there is a girl saying that she is your daughter. You should come quick." He said

Daughter? I got up and walked down the stairs to the door.

"What seems to be happening here?" I asked staying calm. 

The security officer seemed relieved to see me. "This girl claims to be your daughter. She has been asking to see you." He reported.

"Well here I am. Come on in." I said stepping back.

The young girl looked at me carefully before walking in. 

"I swear I'm not lying. I am your daughter." She said.

I put on a smile. "Well let's do something blood test. If you are...welcome home. JARVIS?"

In a minute JARVIS came on and pricked both of our fingers. 

In no longer than a few minutes he came back. "Congratulations it's a girl. Your her father. It's 100%." He said.

Just then Natasha Romanov came in. "I received a call saying there was a snaffu. Is everything okay?" She asked. 

I nodded. "I found my daughter."

"You have a daughter?" She asked.

I nodded again. 

Alecia pov 

Once I got the ok to walk around, I looked at my surroundings. How rich was this guy? I knew I had to tell my mom I was now living with the guy she kicked out if the house twelve years earlier but i knew she'd be less than happy. 

I went to a quiet space and called her. 

"Hey mom?" I asked

"Hey dear, where did you decide to go?" She asked. 

"I found...dad. and I'm living with him." I said slowly.

"What?!" She exclaimed. 

"I'm tired of you never being around. He is." 

"You come right back home. That man is a sqeeze." She said 

"Let me find that out myself. He changed mom" I said hanging up.

"Wasn't that a pleasant conversation." Said a girl behind me.

I almost jumped but turned around to see Natasha. 

"Come,I'll take you shopping. You can tell me everything then okay?" She said smiling at me. 

I began to like it here. 


	3. They came back!

I got up and walked out of the room. Natasha gently lead me out of the house and to a rather expensive looking car.

Once inside she turned to me. "Are you okay dear?" She asked. "I know it might be hard to talk to Tony right now. You can always talk to me." She smiled. 

I couldn't help but smile back. "I'm fine. My mom was never around and never seemed to care. So I knew I just had to leave." I explained dryly. 

"You didn't run away did you?" She asked. 

"No not really. I'm anot adult you know and I'm old enough to make my own decisions in life. She knows I'm here now." 

"Well I guess that's better...now where you want to go first?" 

"I don't know..."

"Tony is richer than its good for him so we can go anywhere you want."

I laughed and we set out for the most expensive stores in town.

Tony stark pov

I had went to the couch and leisurely sat to watch TV when I got a call from Natasha.  

"What is it? Is everything alright?" I asked

"Not really. The chitauri are back." She said. 

"Where is Alecia?"

"She's behind me. But I can't hold them off on my own." 

I almost dropped the phone. "I'm on my way!" 


End file.
